


Both of Us

by ShootiNgSt4r



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Growing Up, I'm afraid, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, jikook - Freeform, only slight references to Namjin and Vhope, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootiNgSt4r/pseuds/ShootiNgSt4r
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin are in love. But then one day, a certain girl finds her way into their hearts, and two become three. However, nothing can last forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was basically just lounging on my couch, daydreaming, when my mind supplied me with this (which is weird, since I normally don't ship Jikook or Vhope) . My half-asleep-imagination gave me this story, and it was too well written to waste, so I decided to write it down and post it here. Hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> Edit:  
> To my dear little sister,  
> If you broke your promise and are currently reading this, you're dead. Goodbye :)

It was all extremely ironic.  
I'd just entered College, and I was looking for love like all the girls my age seemed to do.  
However, despite numerous first dates and getting introduced to every single guy friend my friends had, no one really caught my eye.  
Not until I met Jeon Jungkook.  
The first time I saw him was in a cafe, where he worked part time as a barista, and I thought he was gorgeous.  
The next time I met him, it was at a friend's birthday party, and we got to talking.  
He was perfect.  
He was smart and witty, kind and full of passion. He was amazing.  
And it was ironic, really, how the first guy I fell for was already in love. With another guy.  
It was ironic because both my best friends were also gay, and the reason I was looking for love in the first place was to get away from the two disgustingly sappy couples. Namjoon and Taehyung had known me since we were tiny tots. They loved me like a little sister, and I loved them right back.  
I had no problem with their sexuality, always cheering them on when they were persuing someone, and I was the one crying happy tears when Seokjin accepted right away when Namjoon finally got up the courage to confess. I was the one that introduced Taehyung to Hoseok, and I just knew they would one day be just as disgustingly in love as the Namjin couple, right from the moment they first met. It took them 3 months to become official, and I raved about how my ship was sailing.

And now, my first crush turned out to also be gay, and already in a relationship.  
It seemed to be my destiny, I thought exasperatedly, to be a gay couple magnet.  
However, I also liked him as a person, and soon enough Jungkook and I became good friends.  
One day, he introduced me to his boyfriend, a certain Park Jimin.  
They were so in love it hurt, but for some strange reason they took to me as bee to honey, and pretty soon we were best friends.  
The more I got to know Jimin, the more I understood why Jungkook loved him. He was adorable, kind-hearted and passionate about everything he did, and I found myself liking him more and more.  
I still had some feelings for Jungkook, of course, but now that I knew he was taken I was content with just being friends, and I was happy they were together, I loved them both.

Then, things changed.  
I'd never considered being anything more than friends, for obvious reasons, and so was extremely surprised when they sat me down one night and confessed that they both liked me, as more than just friends. They'd talked about it already, it seemed, and they were both willing to try this - us - if I were to agree.  
I told them I needed time to think.  
I'd never thought about loving more than one person - never even thought about the possibility that such a relationship could exist.  
The more I thought about it, however, the more it seemed possible.  
Finally, after days of ruminating, I told them I was willing to try. If it didn't work out, we could just revert to being friends.  
And so, I found myself in a polyamorous relationship. Nothing much changed, at first.  
We were just as good friends as we had always been, often cuddling, watching a movie and occasionally hugging each other. All that changed was that kisses and hand holding were added to the cuddles and hugs.  
None of us liked excessive PDA, and many people mistook us as just a trio of best friends.  
We cared for each other, and I found myself falling more and more in love with both of them as the days flew past.

They both adored me. They showered me with love, never pushing me to do things I was uncomfortable with. They understood that this was all new to me, that it was difficult to adjust to this new concept. They took into consideration that I was also a virgin, and we took things slow. Very slow.  
When we finally did have sex, they both drowned me with attention and care. It was strange, being in a relationship with two people at once.  
At times, one or the other would be busy and the two of us would enjoy the feeling of being alone. Sometimes I had sex with one of them, sometimes the other, and at times both. They also sometimes had sex, just the two of them. It wasn't for the physical pleasure that we were together. We genuinely loved each other's company.  
Jungkook and Jimin fought often. Before I came along, they would sometimes fight so bad that they wouldn't talk to each other for days on end, before making up and having "hot make up sex", as they so charmingly put it. When I came into the picture, they became more cautious with their harsh words, and sometimes I managed to get them to simply talk it out. When they had one of their worse fights, I went to talk to one, then the other, cautiously mending rifts and nudging them back together. They knew that whenever they fell out, I would be stuck in between, and both tried to avoid that as much as possible.  
We were happy. Months passed. On our one year anniversary, we went to Busan, where they both came from, and had a fabulous time playing on the beach.  
The first infatuations faded, and we fell into a more comfortable rhythm. My place was our headquarters, and we were more than just lovers, we were best friends, mischief-makers-in-arms, each other's confidantes. We didn't feel the need to show our love by any excessive means, preferring simple embraces and whispered I-love-yous to extravagant declarations of love.

It was a little before our two-year mark that things began to fall apart.  
It was me who noticed first that something was different. Jimin was slowly drifting apart from us, not enough to be evident, but still obvious to me.  
Jungkook took a little longer to notice, but finally it became clear to both of us that something was wrong.  
Jimin was out more often, leaving us alone in my apartment on our movie nights, watching a movie with enough popcorn for three. He smiled less, and although he was as sweet as ever, we could tell his heart wasn't completely in it anymore. When we made love, he seemed a tiny bit distracted, and when we asked what was wrong, he always just smiled and said nothing.  
I decided to do something about it. I asked him out on a date, as we sometimes still did, and although Jungkook was busy with his part-time job, I insisted that Jimin and I go to the theater to watch a film we had both wanted to see for a while.  
It was cold on the day of the date, winter approaching, and I shivered as I waited for Jimin in front of the movie theater.  
He was late, but I was determined to spend some time together, so I simply set my mouth and waited.  
He didn't answer his phone. The longer I waited, the more doubts I started to have. It wasn't like Jimin to miss a date, or even to be late.  
What if something had happened to him? I worried, biting my lip. The weather was slowly getting even worse, and I was frozen to my spot, body growing numb.  
I waited for two hours.  
Just as I was debating simply giving up and going home, Jimin raced up to me, panting and spewing out an apology before he could even catch his breath.  
"I'm so sorry!" he cried, guilt dripping from his expression. "I was at a friend's house and I fell asleep, I woke up just now and I forgot my phone back home, so I thought I would come here and check if you were still waiting, I thought you would have gone home by now but I couldn't remember your number, you know how bad my memory is, and I was worried that you might still be waiting for me -"  
"It's f-f-fine," I interrupted, teeth chattering. Jimin looked about ready to cry, and he wanted to take me home straight away, but I wouldn't let him.  
I made him watch the movie with me, and although he still kept trying to apologize every few minutes, I eventually managed to calm him down and even get him to smile a bit, for the first time that day.  
By the time we got home, we were almost back to normal - until he opened the door and found Jungkook waiting for us.  
I'd called him when Jimin hadn't showed up, and texted him that everything was fine once he did. He'd wanted to come get me, but couldn't leave his work.  
Now though, he was furious.  
He forced me to head straight to the bathroom and take a hot bath, which I replaced with a hot shower instead because I knew they were going to fight and didn't want to leave them alone.  
I showered as fast as I could, and by the time I headed back to the living room, dressed warmly in a huge oversized fluffy knitted sweater that originally belonged to Jimin, and fluffy soft thigh-high indoor socks that I had fallen in love with, I was feeling much better and the subtle shivering had stopped.  
I stopped just out of sight at the doorway, hesitating because they were still fighting.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Jimin yelled. "I apologized alreay, didn't I? She already said it was fine! What more do you fucking want from me?"  
"Do you think I haven't noticed the way you've been, these days?" Jungkook bellowed. "You think I haven't noticed the texts you send in secret, how you're always out, how you're never with us any more? You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"  
I froze. I hadn't thought of that possibility, and even now I was doubtful. Jimin wouldn't do that to us. Would he?  
"Nonsense-" Jimin said weakly, shaking his head. Jungkook growled, and shoved Jimin, hard. Jimin fell back against the kitchen counter, and in that moment, he snapped.  
"Fine!" he screamed, storming up and shoving Jungkook right back. "You're right, I met someone!"  
Whatever Jungkook and I had expected Jimin to say, it wasn't that.  
Time froze. From where I was standing, frozen to the spot, I could clearly see both his and Jungkook's expressions. Jungkook's was one of abject horror, shock and pain and betrayal clear in his face. Jimin had also frozen after his exclamation, guilty and panicked. He had obviously not meant to say what he just did.  
"I -" Jimin croaked. Jungkook was still frozen, and Jimin panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cheat on you, I swear! We were just friends, he was so interesting, you know? And I didn't mean to fall for him, really I didn't, but Yoongi confessed and I- You don't understand, he's not someone who falls in love easily, he normally keeps people out but he let me in for some reason, and I didn't mean for all this to happen! I'm so sorry Jungkook, I was so shocked when he told me he loved me, and he doesn't know about us, about you two, I never thought I needed to tell him. I'm sorry- please, say something, Kookie, please-" he pleaded, tears streaming from his  
eyes.  
I found I was crying too, hands clamped tight over my mouth to stop any sounds from escaping. I hadn't expected this.  
The worst thing was, I knew Yoongi. Jimin probably didn't know I knew him. We weren't close, but I still considered him a friend. We had composition class together, and I knew he and Jimin were close. He didn't know about Jimin, me and Jungkook, he probably thought Jimin and I were just good friends. I'd always known he had a soft spot for Jimin, but I'd never imagined- never thought they might be falling in love with each other.  
It wasn't his fault, I knew, but I couldn't help the resentment and betrayal flooding through me. And Jimin - how could he do this to us? How?  
Pain shot through my chest and I almost missed what Jungkook was saying.  
"Do you - do you love him? More than you love us?" he whispered, his voice cracking when he said 'love'.  
It was silent for a long time. Then, Jimin replied "yes", so softly that it was almost inaudible, but we all heard it loud and clear. "I'm sorry, Jungkook," he continued, pain and guilt and sorrow clear in his voice.  
Jungkook was silent for a beat. Then, he broke.  
"Shut up," he growled, voice low at first then growing louder and louder. "Shut up, shut up! What good is saying sorry, huh? How could you do this to us? Fuck!" he screamed, grabbing the vase next to him and chucking it across the room. I flinched at the sound of glass breaking.  
"How dare you say sorry, when you just said that you love that bastard more that you love either of us? Have you even thought about what this would do to us? To me? To her?"  
I flinched again at the mention of me.  
"Fuck, what would it do to her?" Jungkook croaked, voice growing soft. I could feel myself breaking apart at this. I slid down silently, curling up in a ball against the wall as I tried to keep quiet.  
"I'm sorry," was all Jimin could say.  
Crack! The sound of fist hitting flesh resounded through the apartement and I jumped, shocked. Jungkook grabbed Jimin by the collar, pulling back his fist to punch him again, and Jimin just stood there, letting him.  
"Stop!" I shrieked, flying to stop him. I grabbed his arm and hung on desperately, shaking my head. "Stop, Jungkook, please," I choked, tears blinding my sight.  
No one said anything. Then,  
"Did you hear us?" Jimin whispered, dreading my answer. I closed my eyes. "Yes," I admitted softly.  
"How- how much?" it was Jungkook who asked this time, sounding fearful. It took me a while to answer.  
"Everything," I whispered at last, and Jungkook let out a despairing sound, dropping Jimin and collapsing, breaking into small pieces on our carpet.  
It was silent for a long time. Then-  
"Get out," Jungkook spat. He looked up at Jimin, who was curled up into a small ball of regret and sorrow, shaking with silent sobs. "Get out of this place. I don't want to see you ever again."  
The harsh words seemed to work on Jimin. He straightened up, then slowly walked back to the front door. He paused at the door, hand on the doorknob, and opened his mouth to say something. Our eyes met. His eyes were tormented, torn apart. 'Please, believe me,' they seemed to plead silently. 'I never meant to hurt you.'  
Throat burning, I looked away.  
The soft click of the automatic lock was the last thing we heard of him.

 

Yoongi showed up a week later, to take back Jimin's things. He knew about us, now, I could tell by the way his face contorted in guilt as he took in my disheveled appearance and red eyes.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him quickly.  
"I know. You're here to get his things, aren't you?" He nodded, shame faced. I simply nodded and stepped back, letting him in.  
"Jungkook's asleep right now," I whispered as I led him past the couch where Jungkook was curled up in a cocoon of blankets. "I wouldn't wake him, if I were you."  
I led him into my room and made him sit on the bed, telling him I would get Jimin's stuff for him since I knew my way around the house.  
He watched me in silence for a while.  
"I'm so sorry," he mumbled suddenly, as I was gathering Jimin's clothes from where they were scattered around in the closet.  
I shook my head tiredly.  
"It's not your fault."  
He opened his mouth to argue, but I shook my head again, stopping him before he could speak.  
"You didn't know," I stated simply. "I've thought about it a lot since he left, and you didn't do anything wrong. You fell in love with the wrong person, at the wrong time. You didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault."  
Tears dropped onto the carpet, where he stood hanging his head.  
"Take care of him, will you?" I asked softly, stopping in front of him and raising his chin gently. "He's probably as broken as Jungkook and I are, right now. He'll need you to help him."  
Yoongi nodded brokenly, his face more vulnerable than I had ever seen it.  
"Thank you," I murmured. I stepped back, pain curling at my chest. "Here," I handed him Jimin's possessions in a large shopping bag. I didn't dare say more, for fear my voice would crack.  
He seemed to understand, nodding briefly before heading to the door. There, he paused, then turned back and pulled me into a brief, but strong hug.  
"I'm still sorry," he whispered in my ear, his voice cracking painfully, before letting go quickly - almost pushing me away - and fleeing out the front door.

 

It took us a month for Jungkook and I to get ourselves back into what even resembled a vaguely functioning state. I handled things better than he did, accepting things as they were and dealing with the heartbreak quietly. Jungkook took things harder. He barely ate, barely slept. I didn't dare make him go back to his flat, scared that he might starve to death or take drastic measures.  
He wouldn't stay in my room, either - too many memories. He spent his days simply curled up on my couch, wrapped up in blankets, crying himself to sleep.  
I was the only one he responded to, and he would only eat when I was the one who forced the food into his mouth. I forced him to go to school, and tried to help him deal with everything. It pained me to see him like this, more than it did when I was the one getting hurt. I still loved both of them, so much. Jimin - he had Yoongi now. As long as he was happy, I could deal. I could let him go, even if it killed me a little inside to do it. But Jungkook, he had no one but me.  
He needed me, and I was determined to do everything I could to help him.

As time passed, the pain and heartbreak eased, became easier to deal with, for all of us. Yoongi and I eventually stopped avoiding each other and after a long time, returned to being friends. Jungkook improved, starting to gain some interest in life again. I still couldn't bring myself to see Jimin, but let him know he was forgiven through Yoongi. Jungkook and I clung to each other, gaining strength through our shared suffering, becoming even closer than before. I was the one he looked to whenever things got bad again, and he was the one I turned to when things got me down. Jungkook gave up dancing, because Jimin had been the one to get him to start, but took up singing instead.  
Sometimes things got too much and we fought, but we always managed to talk things through in the end.  
Our relationship had changed. Now, not only was it missing one person, but it was more mature - we were discovering that love didn't always have to be that warm fuzzy feeling, those chills, those thrills you got when you looked at your lover. Love could also be shared trust, the knowledge that no matter what, the other would always be there for us. It could also be that warm comfortableness, that sense of responsibility and respect for each other, that security in the knowledge that at least when we were alone, we didn't have to pretend. We knew each other already, and learned to accept each other for who they were, even more so than back when we had been three instead of two. We were each other's pillar of support. Slowly but surely, we were growing up - changing, for the better.


End file.
